


Pattern

by useyourlove



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Pattern" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during "Epitaph Two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

The impulses danced. They had always danced. They made pretty little light shows across the screens. Brain waves, complete personalities, electrical signals. You could see the patterns if you watched long enough. But now... now, now, now. No monitors, no computers, no tech. Now the pretty lights danced through his mind's eye, seeing the patterns that went with the math—making new patterns in his head. He could feel them, see them when he closed his eyes. The patterns making patterns making patterns. Reflection upon endless reflection. He could see the pattern to make it right. They could never know.


End file.
